Punishments
by CheekyClaudine
Summary: Kiara gets in trouble with her boyfriend Kayden and needs to get her punishment. Requested by honeyblossomfadz using her OCs from "I Thought You Loved Me" Brief Mention of WWE Superstars Part 1 of 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This was a request from honeyblossomfadz here on FF. net using her two OCs. For those wondering about my story "You Only Hold Me Up Like This, Cuz You Don't Know Who I Really Am" I have 1000+ words written, but I don't want to post a non-plot advancing update because the wait has been so long. It will be updated by the weekend but it may be a longer chapter (for me.) (But at least I have my college degree!) Ok enough rambling. Miss you all loads and I hope I haven't lost all of you because of my disgustingly long hiatus! XO Claudine

Kiara walked to her room feeling a little nervous. She couldn't remember the last time Kayden was _that _mad at her. He just stormed up the three flights of stairs to get to their third floor hotel room and mumbled something about 'dealing with her later'. She was fiddling with some of her silver strands on the elevator as she tried to run through all the possibilities in her mind of what was going to happen when she met Kayden in their hotel room.

_ "Hey when you come to the show tonight can you wear something a little less revealing? Guys have been saying some rude stuff and it's making me uncomfortable." Kiara read the text message for the what felt like the millionth time getting more and more agitated.  
"Who does he think he is? Suddenly a crop top is revealing? That asshole. Ima wear what I want." Kiara put on a tiny crop top with lace cutouts making it even more revealing. Then, instead of her usual high waisted jeans she put on a tiny bandage skirt that was a sneeze away from indecent.  
"That'll show him to try and control me. Indecent? Bitch I might be." Kiara busied herself getting ready and made her way to the cab. She ignored the catcalls and got in the backseat on her way to the arena. After she paid the fare Kiara walked towards the private entrance and suddenly felt a little self-conscious as the reality of the skimpy outfit started to dawn on her. She brushed off her nerves as she passed security and made her way to the men's locker room to find Kayden.  
Kiara opened the door and noticed the room only had two guys and neither of them was Kayden. Before she could go back she felt an arm pulling her into the room.  
"Where you going looking ready to party?" The arm belonged to none other than Ryback.  
"I was just looking for my boyfriend so get off of me." She said as she tried to get released from his grip. Kiara was not in the mood to deal with Ryback and his nonsense, she just wanted to see her boyfriend.  
"Well if your boyfriend let you walk around like that, then I'm sure he won't mind us having a little fun, right Roman?" Ryback said to the other male in the locker room.  
"Yeah that sounds about right, Big Guy." Roman replied back with ease.  
Kiara sensed the danger of the situation and quickly realized that she had to get out of there fast. She looked around to see if there was anything she could hit them with but she came up empty.  
"Look I just wanted to find my boyfriend just let me go ok? I won't even mention this." She tried to reason.  
"Nah, I think our way is better. We have fun and you don't mention it. Right, Ryback?" Roman chuckled as he looked at the frightened petite woman in front of him. "Awww, don't be sacred. It'll only hurt if you want it to." He said as his hand reached towards the apex of her thighs.  
"No please just don't." Kiara said as she tried to squirm away. She felt Ryback hold both of her arms behind he back and knew this wasn't going to end well. She felt the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes she kicked Roman right in the knee and Ryback in the shin immediately after. Kiara used the distraction and ran to the door only to get caught mere seconds away from safety. She felt the wind knocked out of her as Roman punched her in the stomach. Kneeling down she prayed that they would let her off with a blowjob or something. She was embarrassed to sell herself so short but at this point it was the lesser of two evils. She felt her heart thud in her chest as Ryback once again held her arms and Roman stood in front of her practically growling out his frustrations.  
"Fucking cunt. Now we're gonna show you why you shouldn't have done that."  
Kiara started to cry as his hands once again started to wander. Before Roman's touch could reach any further on Kiara's body she saw him knocked off of his feet and being pummeled by Kayden. She stood there in shock and didn't even noticing that Ryback had let go of her and attacked Kayden too. Kiara finally snapped out of it and yelled for help. Finally Ziggler and a few others came to separate them. When Kayden got off of Roman he tried his best to get his temper under control but barely kept himself together as he dragged her out of the locker room.  
"Kayden you're hurting me! Stop! Let go!" Kiara yelled trying to get out of the bruising grasp on her wrist. After a few turns in the hallway she found herself at gorilla.  
"Stay here and I will get you after my match. Don't. Fucking. Leave." He said as he was being ushered to the stage. The match went off without a hitch but Kayden hadn't spoken to her since he collected her from gorilla. Now Kayden was already in the room and Kiara took the most torturous elevator ride of her life.  
_-  
She raises her fist to knock on the door and it swung open. She was pulled inside and nearly crushed against the wall by Kayden's massive 6'11 frame.  
"What the fuck were you doing?" He asked as his hands started roaming all over her body.  
"Kayden you're scaring me." Kiara never saw him act like this.  
"You thought it was fun seeing guys groping you? Getting ready to touch what is mine? Huh?" He said purposely boxing her in. "You're so lucky I got there before they could touch you."  
"Well actually they already started so I kicked Roman in the knee and Ryback in the shin and then tried to run but they caught me and that made it worse and then you came and beat them up and I just stood there in shock because I hadn't seen you that upset but it scared me and I tried to get help and then everyone came but then you got mad and dragged me away and now I'm really scared because you look like you want to hurt me."  
Kayden watched Kiara hyperventilating after that mouthful realizing that his girlfriend was afraid of him. Taking a moment to calm himself he tried to reason with her.  
"Listen, I'm angry but at the situation ok? Not at you so I'm sorry for scaring you. Please never feel afraid of me because I will do everything in my power to make sure you're ok. I'm always going to protect you ok? Look at me." Using his thumb and forefinger Kayden made her make eye contact. Seeing the fear in her eyes really made him feel remorseful for how aggressive he was being with her just now. Leaning down placing gentle kisses all over her face he wouldn't stop until she giggled. Finally hearing the telltale sign that she was calming down, he started moving the kisses lower nibbling and nipping at her neck. Despite his large stature he always managed to be so gentle with her. When Kiara realized what he was trying to do she moved from his overwhelming presence.  
"I don't know if I want that right now. I'm just a little shaken up." She walked to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I just got really annoyed when you told me to cover up. I thought you liked me and my body."  
"I do! I just didn't like that everyone else felt like they should have an opinion." He replied.  
"That shouldn't matter. You shouldn't try to control them _or _me."  
"I don't try to control you I just keep you in line cuz you crazy." He said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.  
"Oh you keep me in line?" Kiara said suddenly standing up and pulling off her lace croptop. "I didn't realize I am so crazy that you feel the need to protect me..." She said while shimmying out of her skirt. That slight sexy movement took Kayden's breath away. Closing the gap and idea suddenly popped into his mind. Grabbing a fistful of her silver and black hair he forced her to stand to her full 5'4 height on the bed and look at him.  
"I'm glad you're ok but to be sure you won't defy me again I'm gonna need to punish you."  
"What? Haha you're funny now get off of my hair." She said while trying to loosen his fingers.  
Grabbing her wrists he swiftly pushed her down on the bed. "When I'm done with you, you'll know who's boss."  
"Fuck you." Kiara said, defiant till the end.  
Kayden's nostrils flared at the total disrespect he was getting from her. Deciding he needed to make her take him more seriously he decided to take it up a notch. Removing his hand from her hair he got a strong grip on her throat. Seeing her eyes grow wide at this new behavior he knew his point was being made.  
"Now, are you going to be a good little slut for me?"

Part 2 is coming on Wednesday (hopefully)! She gonna get disciplined ya'll. I'm off to bed.

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Kiara had a split second decision to make: obey and have fun, "No. Why don't you make me?" or disobey and have even more fun. Still holding her down Kayden divested her of her bra and panties.  
Taking a lustful look at her body she felt the beads of sweat rolling down her back. He never made her this hot before. Pushing her luck she suddenly pulled from his grip on her neck and tried to run for it. Before she could even get off of the bed Kayden pulled her back down.  
"Oh you wanna run from your punishment?" He pulled her onto his lap with every intention of spanking her but he wanted to make this something she'll never forget. Holding her arms behind her back as she lie face down across her lap he pulled off his belt. She stiffened unsure of what he was going to do. Feeling her go still he took off his belt completely and started to use it to bind her hands. Seeing that she hadn't calmed any more made him lose the moment. Making her stand between his legs he made eye contact. Kiara standing but ass naked with her arm still bound was such a fucking turn on he had to do everything in her power to make sure she was comfortable enough to continue.  
"Hey look at me. I don't want to hurt you ok? We're just having fun, right?" He waited for her confirmation.  
"I trust you, just if I want you to stop you will right?" She said apprehensively.  
"Pick a word that you wouldn't say during sex and if you say it I'll stop."  
"Ok I get you... Umm but what if I just want you to ease up? I don't want to stop everything."  
"Ok so if I ask you if you're ok then respond red to stop, yellow to ease up, and green if you're good. Ok?"  
"Yes... Sir." And just like that they were back on again. Kayden pulled her back across his lap and proceeded to rub her glorious, thick ass.  
"I've wanted to spank you so many times." He said as he continued to caress and explore. "You always got an attitude and wanna fight me. You need a spanking so. Bad." He punctuated that word with a resounding slap. The gasp that it tore from Kiara's mouth turned into a moan as he resumed his caressing. Feeling her sufficiently calmed down he slapped her on each cheek twice, her squirming only serving to turn him on more. Feeling spurred on by her moaning he started peppering her bottom with hard slaps and soft swats. When one slap landed square in the middle of the apex in her legs he felt the moisture and lost his train of thought. No longer focused on punishing her, Kayden wanted to make her come. Lightly feathering his fingers around her dripping pussy lips he toyed with her almost absent-mindedly.  
"How are you right now? Red? You want me to stop?" Kayden asked with an evil smirk plastered on his face.  
"No. It's green. Keep going." Kiara sounded so exasperated that he had to continue with the teasing.  
"Ok I don't want you to tell me yellow so I'll stay just like this, is that ok?"  
"No fuck! Stop playing." Kiara unconsciously started pushing back on his had to get a little more friction. Kayden used his other hand to hold her down a little more securely. He leaned down to whisper in her ear,  
"Be a good little slut and tell me how you want to fuck my fingers." As she started to shake her head no Kayden removed his fingers, which begun toying with her clit. Kiara's whimpers rose and she realized that the only way to get satisfaction was to play his game and talk dirty.  
"I wanna fuck your fingers"  
"That's doesn't sound very enthusiastic at all. Do you really want to fuck my fingers? Do you need it?"  
"Fine. I wanna fuck your fingers; I want it so bad because no one can make me cum like you. Please fuck me."  
He started playing with her clit in earnest. "Why should I fuck you?"  
"Because I'm a good little slut?" He slid two fingers easily into her dripping core.  
Trembling at the invasion Kiara went to touch him and remembered her hands were still bound.  
"Why are you pulling your arms? You want me to stop?" Kayden left his two digits embedded deep inside of her.  
"No I just wanna touch you."  
"You are just being the perfect little slut today so tell you what, let me have some fun," he began pumping in earnest. "And I will make sure you enjoy yourself. Ok?"  
Kiara was trying to listen and focus on his words, she really was but her impending orgasm was intensely building until finally it was all just too much for her and she was shattering on his lap into a mess of limbs and moaning satisfaction. Waiting for her moans to subside Kayden held her as she trembled against him still coming down. Untying her hands Kayden gently laid her on her back and watched how she still modestly covered herself. He slowly got on the bed after removing his clothes and Kiara felt like prey.  
"Baby wha-" before she could even finish her sentence he was on her kissing and caressing, rubbing and groping. Kiara let out a shuddery breath when she felt him effortlessly slide into her dripping core.  
Kayden's hands slid up to hers and he was lacing their fingers together. Kiara wasn't too sure if it was to keep control or to physically show her how close they were but it was impossible to fully think through what it meant because he was rapidly bringing her closer to the edge for a second time. Her sexy moans were fueling him and in a split second Kiara was on her stomach and he was thrusting into her from behind.  
"Ask me when you need to cum."  
"Fuck I already came before I can't hold it."  
Kayden slowed down and Kiara almost cried from being held back from her orgasm.  
He drove into her a few more times with a few slow, intense thrusts and felt the familiar tightening around his cock.  
"Got something you wanna ask me?"  
All she could let out was a breathy moan.  
"Aww you can do better than that." His thrusts stopped.  
"Fuck. Can I cum please?"  
"No."  
"No? Please I need you. Damn, I can't. Just please make me cum." Kayden pushed her from all fours onto her back again. Then he resumed his measured movements and finally paid some attention to her aching clit. He waited a moment before he felt her riding the wave of her orgasm and tumbled over the edge with her.  
As they cuddled in their post-coital bliss Kiara thought for a moment.  
"I'm going to disobey you more often if this is going to be my punishment."  
Kayden smirked as he lazily drew circles around her butt. Before she realized what was happening she felt hard slap across her sore bottom.  
"I have no problem punishing you." Before she could retort he kissed her effectively ending any response.

I actually enjoyed doing this! It took me forever but that's life. Thanks for the request!


End file.
